Certain motor vehicles include a hitch receiver to enable the vehicle to tow a trailer, for example. Generally, the hitch receiver is in a fixed location on the vehicle, and thus, for many vehicle operators, multiple attempts must be made to properly align the hitch receiver with a tongue on the trailer. This can be frustrating and time consuming.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for a hitch receiver, such as a movable hitch receiver. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.